Possessive Love (Ukyo x Character)
by Izanami-san
Summary: Once Ema settled down into the Asahina household, she introduced her best friend to her family & to her satisfaction , everyone adored her... including Ukyo whom after meeting the friend developed a fascination towards her.
1. Invite

Some time had passed since Ema had come into the Asahina household but to everyone's realization , Ema had never mentioned a "best friend" , so when finally the topic came around, Ema surprised everyone with news that she'd had a best friend since she'd arrived.

Feeling bit surprised , and a bit hurt at the fact that Ema never really talked about herself , most of the brothers remained silent for a bit until Wataru, the 13 th son of the family suddenly asked her while everyone listened

''Hey, Ema can I meet your best friend?''

Surprised, Ema blushed for a bit before saying "well umm , if you'd like I could invite her over..."

turning around from the kitchen, the second eldest, Ukyo, proposed this :''hmm ..then why don't you invite your friend over for some dinner this Saturday, Ema-chan?''

Taken back once again Ema asked '' .. really!?''

smiling Ukyo said '' of course , I'd love to meet your best friend, and I'm sure everyone else would to".

Happy, Ema looked down for a bit, and once dinner was over texted her friend.


	2. Face behind the Mask

It was now **5:30** and only 5 of the 13 brothers were able to make it.  
Able:  
Masaomi the eldest  
Ukyo 2nd eldest  
Subaru the 9th  
Wataru the youngest  
It saddened Ema, but now she had decided to make the best of it and try to make her friend comfortable. ..

 **6:30...**  
The doorbell rang while Ema sat watching T.V. with Wataru , and exited , she hurried to get the door, but Ukyo walked faster and opened the door just in time to be surprised by cold glare coming from a young girl covered in bruises and slight blood stains.

"um..."

Not sure what to say or do in that situation Ukyo couldn't find a way to stop staring back at the girl even though as the adult of the 2.

But this ended when Ema said: ''What happened Aoi-chan!? you're a mess!''

Tearing her gaze from Ukyo, Aoi-chan did a complete 180 character wise and said'' hehe I jumped over a fence!''  
Gaping, Ema stood shocked for a few seconds before introducing her to Ukyo, and moving aside to let her take a seat, while Masaomi the eldest brother, and a doctor, got their first aid kit.

Ema: ''Aoi-chan please just come on in and sit down''  
Aoi : ''Got it!''  
Ema: "are you sure this was just from a fence?"  
Looking a bit betrayed by the doubt in Ema's words, the girl just pouted a bit before answering : "yeah , yeah".  
Looking a bit angry, Ema stared at her friend for a while, and finished glaring when Masaomi arrived and asked for Aoi's arms.

"Heh..."  
An angry Ema was not something Ukyo had the honor witnessing yet, and to his surprise, right there and then he suddenly felt happy to have found the disheveled girl at his front step.  
Maybe a change was coming for the better or worst.


	3. Liar

''I don't mean to be rude but are those really just from jumping off a fence?''

facing Aoi , Ukyo thought of finally talking to her while everyone dispersed after fixing bandages on her, but looking dumbfounded and uncomfortable with just them, Aoi had a hard time sitting still until the question came up and out of no where turned to face the man who she presumed to be one of Emma's brothers, and quickly replied '' Yep!'' .

Feeling like she could be lying Ukyo wanted to ask more but when he felt she was putting an end to the conversation with a smile he decided not to pry any further and a minute passed in silence until Ema came back and sat down towards her friend and said in a troubled voice'' Umm as you already know this is Aoi-chan , and well I'd just like to introduce you properly so...''

turning her attention away from Aoi, Ema smiled at each of her brothers , introduced her and finished her introduction by naming the brothers present and the ones missing while explaining how she'd ended up living with them.  
A minute passed as everyone let Aoi absorb the names and details of their family situation before she smiled and greeted them with an unexpected respectful bow  
''Nice to meet you Ema's new family!''

chuckling, Ukyo caught the attention of the people present and when it ended he said " Oh I'm sorry I couldn't help but think you're quite cute Aoi-chan"

Looking slightly thrown off Aoi smiled back at him and said " heh thanks !" but as she turned to talk to Ema he saw her ears turn a cute red..


	4. Charm me

Amused , the girl the Asahina brothers had just met was far from normal.  
Normally in this situation the eldest brothers were used to getting questions from co-workers that mostly ranged from inappropriate to stupid.  
However this girl who sat cautiously, not only smiled , but accepted their situation without a question.

Fascination was all Ukyo could see while he thought to himself:  
'' crazy, or stupid? simple or oblivious? " this girl was hard to figure out.

Unlike Ema's sweet but shy demeanor, this girl hid her emotions as well as anything that got in her way of communicating with others, how could someone so young do that? He wasn't sure...

and now no matter how he looked at it, she was interesting , her arrival just a few minutes ago had proven that she was not normal by any means, scratched and with blood on some of her sweater...from just a fence was .. impossible.

 **"This kid could be dangerous "** .. that's what most would think .. but ...  
Out of pure instinct Ukyo, judged her, and to his eyes, she was nothing close to posing danger.  
In fact, now that he continued to observe her, he saw how well manner she actually was.

A concerned face for a worried Ema, and the polite way she ended the conversation when he wanted to prompt further, gave obvious signs that the girl was not only kind but thoughtful. So in conclusion the perfect person for Ema.

And now, as Ukyo continued to observe her, she suddenly noticed his gaze and unlike any smile he'd seen since she arrived , this one looked so fake, that he couldn't help himself turn quickly just before he saw her do the ''V'' for victory with her right hand and turn once again to talk to Ema and Wataru.  
.. she mocked him...

but.

This new girl was no closer to being a princess , than Shrek was to being a prince, however , she was a charmer.


	5. Dare you

Once diner had been set up, Aoi volunteered to bring one of Ema's brother's, Subaru, to the table and left before anyone could argue.

While the house looked huge on the outside, the inside had looked a lot smaller with Ema around , but now lost, and in Ema's bed, the only thing Aoi could do was look up at the ceiling and let out a sigh as she regretted her words and closed her eyes, until the sudden sound of a basketball began to interrupt her train of thought.

Surprised, she lifted her head and payed close attention , and finally she remembered Ema mention one of her brothers played college basketball, and began to run down the hallway until she finally found the stairs , made her way past the kitchen where she ignored some surprised faces , and instantly ran towards the back yard where she reacted just in time to a ball being thrown at her.

An odd silence filled the backyard as Subaru began to stare at the girl who caught his basketball.  
A minute passed, and finally, she took the ball down so they could both gaze at each other.  
While Subaru knew this was an accident, Aoi, on the other hand , felt like this was the perfect time to get to know one of Ema's brothers, and out of nowhere , began to dribble the ball in her hand.

Leaving, Subaru confused , until he remembered one of Ema's friends was coming over, and asked :  
"Nee aren't you Ema's friend?."

Smiling the girl quietly looked at Subaru and said

"Yep! so hey.. why don't we play ball to kill time ..."

Having mixed emotions Subaru wanted to put an end to it but before he could say anything else she mocked him and said

"What ? you can't even play against a high school girl? **My~** how embarrassing~!"

 **15 minutes later...**

When everyone came out to watch, all Subaru could think was a bunch of praise to the girl playing with him. Not only was she somehow able to keep up with him, she also made it past him ! and before he knew it, both of them had played... 20 , 30... 40 minutes!.

Then, close to an hour passed, and while the younger girl looked drained, there was still a spark in her eyes that made all the spectators gasp in excitement.

... or at least close to all of them...

While everyone continued to cheer, Ukyo only let worry graze his features as he saw how exited everyone else was to see Subaru have an opponent, but didn't realize that the girl herself was in no shape to be playing after coming tot heir house with injuries.

 **An hour and 10 minutes** passed and finally the game came to an end.

Obviously the college basketball player, Subaru won, but even with her defeat, Aoi somehow kept an air of pride around her that made Subaru's victory amount to almost nothing ...

Realizing this, Ukyo knew she was completely out of his zone of expertise with women, and deep in his thoughts he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact. Behind the quiet temper, she hid a mischievous glare, and now nothing else could move Ukyo's eyes away from the girl.


	6. Bond for now

Once they all finally returned inside, Aoi borrowed the family's shower , while Ukyo and Ema reheated the food that had been left at the table.

 **30 min later..**

Once out of the shower Aoi borrowed some of Ema's clothes, and climbed down just in time to see the whole family ( or at least part of it) sit and get ready to eat.  
It was uncomfortable with so many people observing her, but Aoi tried her best and answered as many questions as possible asked by Subaru ( who had now taken a liking to the new girl), and Wataru, who felt the older girl had been amazing playing against his older brother.  
And, once that was done, they all finished their meal and the girls headed towards Ema's room while the rest cleaned up the table.

 **9:00 p.m.**

Time had passed by faster than expected, and seeing how late it was, Aoi came out of Ema's room just in time to bump into Ukyo, who'd actually planned to go there to offer a ride home. However, at first confused, Aoi apologized and tried to move along , but once she said to him she had to get home, unexpectedly the older man grabbed her by the wrist and said in a stern voice " I'll drive you ".

A little scared Aoi tried to refuse but with Ema's insistence, and Ukyo's smile she gave in .  
Now, the drive to Aoi's was quiet. And, even though Ukyo really wanted to know more about the girl , whenever he was about to ask something the light would turn green and he would have to focus on the road...

 **20 minutes later...**

They arrived to an empty part of the city.  
And although Aoi didn't say anything, Ukyo was pretty sure where they were located.  
Roppongi...  
And to make matters worse, from alleyways, he could see the burning lights of love hotels, and night clubs.  
Seriously worried he turned to look at her and said in a somewhat sarcastic voice" I really don't think this is a place for brats like you, to roam around at night."

Smiling the younger girl looked at him straight in the eye and said " And I don't think this is a place for rich boys like you to roam around, mister."  
Silence...  
Ukyo examined the younger girl, as she did to him, until she got her stuff and kissed his cheek before finally leaving the car and saying " see you around mister..".


	7. Working at a bar

The kiss on that day was something Ukyo decided to take as a challenge from the younger girl.  
And as months began to pass, without much exchange, Ukyo and Aoi formed a strange relationship that involved them avoiding each other throughout the day she spent with Ema, and revolved around their car rides together when he sought to drop her off at Roppongi.

~~~~~~  
Sweetly and silently she became part of his routine. And although that included insults, and remarks on how old he was, Ukyo felt amused.  
Aoi was never boring, and in front of him she spoke her mind. This and her always mischievous character pulled people towards her...  
Though he was never sure why, he finally found his answer when he finally visited Roppongi, a city that knew her all to well and had her character imprinted all over it.

 **10 p.m.**  
As a lawyer Ukyo had come to Roppongi to visit a client, it was unusual, but once that was done he'd planned to head straight home. However, this changed, when out of nowhere he began to pass by shops that continuously began to mention the name "Aoi-chan" and "Blue eyes.."

knowing it could've been someone else, but having something in his gut tell him it was who he thought it was, he followed rumors that went like this:

Stranger: " I heard Aoi-chan is performing tonight at XXX..."  
and  
Bar Owner : " heard she'll be there at **11**..."

He was led to an underground bar where the shop's sign said much more than what he'd wanted to speculate...

 **"Bar xxxx"**  
Feeling stupid for following directions and rumors from drunkards, it was then when Ukyo felt like turning around and going home, but being where he was , it was now to late to turn. So, within a slight stop, he adjusted himself and walked towards the darkness of a room.

And in that room he spotted whom he didn't really expect to see..  
At first she stared at the crowd with a fake smile, but once she caught a glimpse of him, and their eyes met, she surprised him by tilting her hat and mocking him with a smile he'd seen dozens of time.


	8. Looking for you

Turning away from him, Aoi jumped off the little stage inside the bar, and made her way towards a corner of the room.  
and slowly, he followed her with his eyes for a minute until she disappeared from his sight and appeared once again, but this time with a man extremely close to her.

They talked for a while and she smiled and looked into the strangers eyes,while the man patted her head once in a while and smiled back at her.

and surprisingly , not once did they "notice" his gaze.  
"... ha"  
Ukyo had hoped to let her grow a bit more before completely making flirtatious advances at her , but now as he stood still, he regretted taking things slow and thought of what to do with Aoi while gritting his teeth...

Letting her continue to creep closer to the stranger was not something he felt too happy about , and knowing she was the one to likely initiate the closing of their gap was making this a double blow to his patience after how hard he'd tried to close in on her.

"haa..."

The girl was difficult, but by no means did he want to let anyone have her, so , sighing in exhaustion he fixed his coat a bit and made his way towards her until he reached her back.

Once there, he interrupted what she was about to say, and in a polite voice said " Excuse me I'll be borrowing this young lady for a second..."  
without giving Aoi a chance to protest , and almost too easily dragged her to the surface of the bar where he walked towards the closest alley he could find...


	9. Who is He?

Loosening his tie, Ukyo pushed Aoi close to a wall and silently looked at her as she in a panicked shock tried to to get him to release his hands from her wrists, but when that failed, she struggled more until she was able to land a hit on his left cheek.

And finally, as if waking up from a trance Ukyo looked at a teary eyed Aoi whom could only let water form at her eyes while trying to stay composed.

{Ah ah~ I made her cry}... although that was the last thing he wanted to do, the moment he saw her with another man he couldn't help himself, it was with him the he felt she should have been making such comfortable faces. After all, by then he knew even she could feel the attraction they both had whenever they got to spend time together.

And now it'd become very clear to him when he saw her with another guy, that he was not planning on giving her to anyone, she was special to him and even when he always thought of never wanting to be bound by anyone, he felt she was probably an exception.  
.. If it was her then nothing mattered, not his career, not her age, and not the fact that she was his little sister's best friend...

He wanted to be the one to make her smile..  
But now looking at her standing there , confused, with what seemed like somewhat red eyes, he slowly lowered his hands from her wrists and let out a deep sigh as she stood still waiting for him to talk...

" Who was that man?"

First flinching at his words he noticed she tried to hide her embarrassment by looking down, but once she heard the whole question she turned to look at him confused and asked:

"What are you talking about? "

"The man who you were talking to...  
Why were you close to him?"

As if catching on towards his hints of "closeness" she replied by sighing in annoyance and taking a deep breath before looking at him directly in eye while replying:

"My BROTHER!"


End file.
